Sachin's badla
by Roxtar
Summary: Sequel to my story Aisa mat karna


Everyone was in the hospital as during the investigation case of a very high profiled murder case our duo was badly injured. But out of danger…

Daya was shot by a bullet very close to the heart and abhijeet was badly wounded…

The last 48 hours went in tension for the entire cid team. But finally the dr. came and told that they were out of danger.

Everyone Acp, rajvi, freddy, vivesha, vinereya ,salunkhe were releaved.

Rajat: sir main tarika aur muskaan ko inform kar deta hun. Dono hai banglore main lekin jaan yahan atki hui hai aur ho bhi kyu na….

Acp: thik hai rajat.(to doctor) kya hum un dono se mil sakte hain.

Dr: Haan zarur jaiye lekin use pehle acp sir mujhe aap se shikayat hai.

Acp: wo kya dr?

dono officers jab se hosh me aaye hain tab se sirf baat hi kiye jaa rahe hain. Sirf aap ke kehne pe maine un dono ko same room me rehne diya. Lekin ab aisa lag raha hai ki yeh dono mere hospital ko hi sar pe utha lenge.

Everyone was having a tough time to control their laughter and acp gave them an annoyed look.

Acp to doctor: sorry dr. aap chinta mat kijiye. Main abhi dekhta hun in dono ko…..

Saying this acp led entire cid team stormed into the duo's room.

The sight was something like this…

Abhi(having a tough time to stop his laughter): sahi me yaar daya shakal dekhne layak thi teri. Muskaan ko aane de wo photo frame karke use dunga. Use bhi toh pata chale ki uska jhala kitne ache se ladkiyon se flirt karta hai…

Daya irritated: boss tum aisa kuch nai karoge...wo ladki bahut upset thi uska boyfriend use chhod ke chala gaya tha. Main bas use samjha raha tha…

Abhi: main toh muskaan ko zarur bataunga . ab pata chala bachhu mujhe kaisa lagata hai jab tum sab jaake tarika ko bata dete ho….

Just then acp with the entire battalion stormed into the room…

ACP (annoyed): tum dono ko hosh bhi hai ki tum log hospital me ho…

Aur abhi bhi kitne bade haadse se nikle ho lekin nai tum dono ko toh maza aata hai mere sar ke baal ko jhadte dekh…..

Salunkhe was smiling. Duo had their heads down in embarrassment and the entire team had a tough time controlling their laughter.

Acp: aur haso aur haso…

Just then the doctor entered.

Acp: dr. in dono ko ham ghar le jaa sakte hain….

Dr: haan bilkul magar in dono ke saath kisi aur ko bhi rehna hoga . kyuki in dono ki halat dekhke mujhe nai lagta ki yeh log apna khyal khud rakh payenge….

Aap ki class ke do shaitan bachhon ke khatir main apne staff me se to kisiko kurbaan nai kar sakta.. toh aap hi dekh lijiye app ko kiski bali chadhani hai….

Acp(turned to the team): toh haan bhai kaun jayega ?

Sachin immediately: sir main jaaunga na…..

Acp: thik hai…

Then the doctor started giving all required instructions to sachin about medicines, dos and donts and the most important About the DIET CHART…

DR: morning me ek apple aur white oats aur beetroot ka juice. zyada bhuk lage toh brown bread. Lunch me vegetable salad aur palak ka soup. phir karela ka juice aur dinner me khichdi..

Oily food jitna ho sake avoid karna hai… aur baki sab me iss chart me likh ke de deta hoon..

All this while sachin was enjoying the expressions given by the duo…

Daya (thinking): Ab pata nai kitne time tak yeh sachin torture sehna padega. Karela ka juice , beet root ka juice aur pata nai kya kya…

Duo (together a bit loud):YUK….

As everyone had left as per acp sir's instructions and only sachin and the doctor were left only they could hear the loud remark given by the duo…

Dr: aur agar in dono ne aap ki baat nai maani toh aap mujhe nai toh acp sir ko phone kar hi sakte hain…

After all the instructions and formalities duo were finally home the next morning…

AT THE BREAK FAST TABLE

Two bowls of white oats and two glasses of karele ka juice were placed in a royal manner.

Duo were just praying if some angel would come and save them from the very brutal and cruel sachin..

They gave each other helpless looks.

Daya to abhi: Boss kuch karo main yeh nai kha sakta.

Abhi: kha to mainbhi nai sakta… ruko thoda makhan marte hain ..

Shayad maan jaye...

Abhi: sachin zara idhar aana..

Sachin came. He was wearing an apron and a cheves hat from which a wonderful aroma was coming…

Daya: sachin tum pizza bana rahe ho. (excited tone) mere liye…

Sachin: arre nai sir main DOUBLE LAYERED CHEESE PIZZA WITH GARLIC BREAD apne liye bana raha tha... maine aap ko bataya thana mujhe oats se allergy hai iss liye main aap ko company toh nai de sakta iss liye pizza..

Daya : sachin tumhe pata hai main tasting me kitna mahir hun tum kaho toh tumhari bhi thodi help kar du…

Sachin: nai sir uski koi zarurat nai hai and isse pehle ki aap log aur koi bahana banaye main aap ko bata dun ki main app ki ek nai sunne wala aur agar app ne meri baat nai maani toh mujhe majburan aap ke favourite doctor ko phone karna padega…

Abhi: sachin yeh galat hai…aisa badla bhi koi leta hai….

Sachin: ha ha ha…

Duo were forced to finish the breakfast. The entire day went like this.

Now it was dinner time…

Daya giving an ugly look to khichdi..: boss ab bahut ho gaya.. Main pizza order kar raha kuch socho kaise hum pizza ko usss doctor ke chamche ki nazaron se bachakar ander laayenge.

Before abhi could say anything daya took the plates of khichdi and threw it in the dustbin and rang upto the pizza hut and placed the order.

After 30 mins the door bell rang and sachin opened the door and collected the pizza. Unfortunately our duo's plan of diverting sachin had failed.

Sachin: thank you sir aap ko mera kitna khyaal ne mere liye pizza order kiya .saying this he took a bite of the delicious pizza and then: arre sir aap logon ka khana itni jaldi kham ho gaya. Main aap logon ke liye special dish le ke aata hun.

Sachin came with 2 big bowls of palak soup and a big jar of karele ka juice…

Duo were speechless..

Abhi: sachin itna zyada khana tumhe toh pata hi hai na hum ne abhi abhi khichdi khayi hai….

Sachin: aare haan aap ne to khichdi khayi hai.. jo ki aap ke digestive system se khud chalkar dustbin tak pahunch gayi…

Abhi(with lowered head): toh tumhe pata chal gaya..

Sachin: aap ne hi train kiya training pe itna to bharosa rakhiye…

Daya had had enough (shouting): bahut hogaya senior hum hai ki tum. Chup chaap pizza laao. Agar tumne nai diya na toh main ek mahine tak beaureau me tumse sirf paperwork karwaunga.2 months tak tumhe roz karele ka juice pilaunga.

Abhi too joined daya: aur main kajal ko tumhare chatroom girlfriends ke bare me bata dunga…

Sachin was in shock when the doorbell went to open the door murmuring:bach gaya…

After seeing the guests a big sigh of relief came on sachin's face and duo murmured: mar gaye..

Muskaan: kya hua sir? Yeh log aap ki baat nai maan rahe hain kya?

Sachin took the opportunity : dekho na yeh log pizza khane ki zid kar rahe hain aur mujhe bahut daat rahe hain…

Tarika:PIZZA?

Tum dono me akal hai ki nahi hum thode dino ke liye bahar kya chale gaye tum log toh apni manmaani chalane lage…

Muskaan: hume laga hi tha ki hume yaha kuch aisa hi scene dekhne milega isliye hum aap don ke liye khana laye hain.

When duo saw the food they were dumbstruck.(I don't think that I need to describe the food:P)..

And sachin was very happy. Finally he had taken his revenge….

Author's note: I know ye zarurat se zyzda kharab tha …

Bt pl. review…

Abby m very I posted your request so late and that too this bad.I am really feeling guilty.

SORRY...


End file.
